During construction, walls may be exposed to environmental elements, such as moisture, that would not be encountered after construction. For example, in some embodiments, a partially completed wall may be subject to weather and other environmental factors prior to a covering or sealing agent being placed over the wall. In other embodiments, interior walls are subject to environmental factors prior to completion of the outer structure. The walls may be damaged during construction due to environmental effects. For example, the mortar joining a masonry wall may be weakened and/or dislodged by moisture prior to completion of the masonry wall.